


Ритуал

by 006_stkglm, WTF_Kings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Он всегда желал омегу только королевских — под стать себе — кровей, даже понимая, насколько малы шансы. Рождение омег в монарших семьях, во всяком случае в прямой линии наследования, — нонсенс.





	

**Author's Note:**

> АU относительно событий канона; кроссовер с «КА: Гражданская война»; кинк - омегаверс, омега!Джек, альфа!Т'Чалла

**Название:** Ритуал  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** мини, 1625 слов  
**Пейринг:** Т'Чалла/Джек Бенджамин  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** PWP  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Краткое содержание:** Он всегда желал омегу только королевских — под стать себе — кровей, даже понимая, насколько малы шансы. Рождение омег в монарших семьях, во всяком случае в прямой линии наследования, — нонсенс. (с)  
**Предупреждения:** АУ относительно событий канона; кроссовер с «КА: Гражданская война»; **кинк** \- омегаверс, омега!Джек, альфа!Т'Чалла  
**Размещение:** только после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Ритуал"

Когда в сводке международных новостей упоминается незнакомый омега, Т'Чалла заинтересованно поднимает голову от документа, который читает, вполуха прислушиваясь к докладу.

– Еще раз?  
– Джонатан Бенджамин, наследный принц Гильбоа, оказался омегой, Ваше Величество, хотя до недавнего времени предполагалось, разумеется, обратное, – советник сверяется с бумагами в папке. – Каминг-аут состоялся в прямом эфире национального телевидения накануне, а сегодня пресс-служба дворца подтвердила официально.

На карте мира Гильбоа представляет собой маленькую точку немногим больше Ваканды. Докладчик терпеливо ждет, пока король созерцает выведенную на экран фотографию принца: мягкие оленьи глаза, аккуратный нос, брови вразлет, скулы, о которые можно порезаться, упрямая линия челюсти, ямочка на подбородке и чувственный изгиб пухлых губ. Если бы не военная выправка, разворот широких плеч и гордо поднятая голова, его едва ли можно было бы принять за альфу. Омегой же он великолепен. Т'Чалла чувствует, как внутри голодно шевелится давно сдерживаемая, не находящая выхода жажда.

– В каких мы отношениях с Гильбоа?  
Министр иностранных дел не прикасается к своей папке.  
– Мы являемся участниками нескольких международных соглашений, в частности, конвенции о защите прав человека, охране окружающей среды, торговли. Также существует несколько коммерческих договоров, в частном порядке заключенных между предпринимателями Ваканды и Гильбоа, которые в основном касаются легкой промышленности и сельского хозяйства.

Т'Чалла кивает. Принц Бенджамин все еще смотрит куда-то вдаль с его монитора.

– Подготовьте визит. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, установление долгосрочных дипломатических отношений в связи с нашим выходом на большую политическую арену – что угодно, главное, быстрее.  
Советники делают торопливые пометки, Т'Чалла возвращается к документу и знаком разрешает продолжить доклад.

За тот месяц, что кабинеты утрясают сроки и детали визита, в Гильбоа едва не происходит государственный переворот, в результате которого принц в одночасье пропадает из новостной и светской хроники. Голос Т'Чаллы срывается на глухой рык каждый раз, когда он думает об этом. Он всегда желал в пару омегу только королевских – под стать себе – кровей, даже понимая, насколько малы шансы. Рождение омег в монарших семьях, во всяком случае в прямой линии наследования, – нонсенс, и Бенджамин слишком драгоценен, чтобы Т'Чалла мог так просто его потерять. Король, похожий на огромную грозную пантеру, раздраженно хлещущую себя хвостом по поджарым бокам, меряет дворцовые покои шагами.

Еще через полмесяца протокол встречи, наконец, согласовывают, и Т'Чалла с двумя дюжинами сопровождающих поднимается на борт. Весь полет он глядит на проплывающие под крылом самолета облака и фото смеющегося над чем-то принца.

Король Сайлас немного одержим Богом и бабочками, но хватка у него основательная и крепкая – он из тех альф, что умеют даже неудачи обращать себе на пользу. Во всем Шайло нет ни намека на существование принца – ни одного портрета, ни одной обмолвки или случайного упоминания. У Т'Чаллы насыщенная программа посещений, но часть его свиты неизменно остается во дворце с одним-единственным приказом – отыскать. За сутки до отъезда ему докладывают, что в дальнем крыле дворца взаперти держат высокопоставленного пленника.

В ночь перед отлетом Т'Чалла надевает костюм Пантеры, маску и выскальзывает из предоставленных ему покоев. Дворец окутан дремотой, и никакая стража не в состоянии различить его крадущиеся шаги. Поворот к комнатам опального принца охраняется, но Черная Пантера способен проникнуть в окно с той же легкостью, что и в дверь. Когда, приотворив сворку, он мягко спрыгивает на пол, даже сквозь плотную маску в нос ему бьет до одури острый аромат омеги, всю жизнь сидевшего на суппрессантах и внезапно лишившегося их. Это запах весны: поздней, но все равно великолепной.

Т'Чалла идет к широкой постели с резными столбиками и старомодным балдахином. Там спят двое: свернувшаяся клубком хрупкая девочка-бета и принц – _его_ принц, со лба которого даже во сне не сходит страдальчески нахмуренная складка. Альфа издает голодный собственнический рык и, недолго думая, подхватывает на руки желанную добычу. Принц вздыхает, но альфа, используя свою власть, велит ему спать. Бенджамин не просыпается, даже несмотря на то, что вот теперь выбираться из окна не очень-то сподручно. Т'Чалла уносит принца в самолет, устраивает в своей постели и, пригладив растрепанные пряди, снова приказывает спать.

Ранним утром делегацию Ваканды с соблюдением всех положенных по протоколу почестей провожают в аэропорт.

Т'Чаллу немного тревожит возможная реакция принца на пробуждение, но когда незадолго до посадки он входит в спальню, то понимает, что сейчас это наименьшая из его проблем. Бенджамин спит, разметавшись по кровати, сбросив одеяла и простыни. На щеках у него полыхает румянец, и он _пахнет_ – терпко, маняще пахнет стремительно приближающейся течкой. Т'Чалла садится на кровать и, не в силах сдержаться, касается тыльной стороной пальцев его щеки – мягкая кожа колется легкой щетиной. Принц вздыхает во сне и льнет к руке. Он идеален. В такой близости Т'Чалла различает в его запахе горький, лихорадочный аромат долгого одиночества и разрывается от противоречивых желаний: покрыть омегу прямо здесь и развернуть самолет, вернуться и наказать всех, кто когда-либо посмел его обидеть.

Но сделать он не успевает ни того, ни другого, потому что Бенджамин открывает глаза. В первые мгновения сонные, они распахиваются, едва ноздри принца улавливают мускусный и тяжелый запах альфы.

– Ты в безопасности, – представившись, говорит король, – ты больше не пленник, Джонатан.  
– Джек, – шепчет принц, – меня зовут Джек.  
– Джек, – повторяет Т'Чалла, поглаживая его пламенеющую скулу большим пальцем, и принц издает мягкий, удивленный полный жажды и мольбы звук.  
– Я… мне нехорошо, – жалуется он, облизывая губы, и Т'Чалла видит, как волоски на его руках становятся дыбом. – Жар.

Принц никогда раньше не испытывал течки, не умеет различать смятенные сигналы собственного тела – от этой мысли королю хочется немедленно разложить омегу на кровати и вылизать с ног до головы. Вместо этого он накидывает на плечи Джека покрывало и, осторожно усадив, прижимает к себе. Джек роняет голову ему на плечо так, словно не может ее держать. Ноздри его раздуваются, втягивая успокаивающе надежный запах альфы. Самолет плавно заходит на посадку.

– Куда мы летим? – спрашивает Джек, и Т'Чалла целует его в макушку, прежде чем ответить.  
– В Ваканду, ко мне домой.

Джек кивает так, словно этот ответ полностью его устраивает, и снова облизывает губы. Т'Чалла одной рукой открывает бутылку минеральной воды и подносит к губам принца. Джек приникает к ней с жаждущим вздохом, но отстраняется после нескольких глотков, торопливо сглатывая, словно его мутит.

– Не понимаю, что со мной, – всхлипывает он, и действительно не понимает, раз не задумываясь ищет утешения и защиты у незнакомца, потому что инстинкты уже решили все за него и организм ушел в течку от одной только близости альфы.

– Все хорошо, – говорит Т’Чалла. – С тобой все хорошо.

Его широкая ладонь спускается вниз, ложится на бедро Джека, зарывается в складки покрывала и легко касается там, где мягкий хлопок нижнего белья уже промок от выделяющейся смазки.

Принц вскидывает голову так резко, что едва не ломает Черной Пантере нос – глаза у него огромные, из-за расширенных зрачков почти не видно радужки. Шасси самолета плавно касаются земли. Т'Чалла несет его на руках всю дорогу до своих покоев.

К тому времени, как они добираются до спальни, Джек прижимается к нему всем телом, мелко дрожит и безостановочно просит.  
– Мне нужно. Пожалуйста, мне _так нужно_.

Т'Чалла ждет его так долго, хочет его так долго – всю свою жизнь – требуется вся его воля, чтобы не повязать принца прямо на пороге спальни или в коридоре у стены.

На черных простынях королевского ложа Джек выглядит в сотни раз более желанным. Т'Чалла, рыча, сдирает с себя одежду. Они практически одного роста, но король шире в груди, мощнее в плечах, и, когда он нависает над Джеком, тот сладко стонет, подаваясь навстречу переливающимся под темной кожей пластинам литых мышц. Король стаскивает спутанное вокруг лодыжек принца белье, и тот, со стоном раздвинув ноги, обхватывает его бедра коленями и скрещивает лодыжки на пояснице. Красивый налитой член подрагивает, размазывая по животу прозрачные нити, а в ложбинке между ягодиц все влажно блестит от смазки.

Король прижимается к входу, толкается на пробу, и мышцы поддаются напору, расступаясь и жадно обхватывая его. Джек, выгнувшись дугой, выстанывает одно долгое «н-н-ннннн», пока тяжелая мошонка Т’Чаллы не касается его ягодиц. Король ловит поплывший взгляд, сминает искусанный рот, целует долго, мокро, жадно, ловя невнятные мольбы. Он начинает двигаться резкими сильными толчками, от которых Джека подкидывает на кровати. Любить своего омегу нежно и неторопливо он будет позже, а сейчас все инстинкты кричат: взять, повязать, пометить, выебать так, чтоб не мог ходить, просить и только скулил бы от каждого толчка, да крепче стискивал ноги, вжимая в себя глубже и сильней. 

У Т'Чаллы королевская выдержка: когда Джек выгибается под ним и кончает, до кровавых полос вцепляясь ему в плечи, он поворачивает омегу набок и толкается меж его бедер, мокрых от пота и смазки. Джек только тихо постанывает, когда налитая головка члена альфы раз за разом трется о его яйца. Он более или менее приходит в себя спустя несколько минут неторопливых фрикций. Жмурится, словно кот, облизывает покрасневшие припухшие губы и тянется к Т'Чалле непослушными руками. 

Король еще не насытился, не наигрался: он то наклоняется в поцелуй, то отстраняется понаблюдать за тем, как собственная ладонь мнет крепкую ляжку, оттягивает ягодицу, чтобы были видны темные завитки коротких волос и болезненно покрасневшие, припухшие края ануса. На коже омеги останутся синяки, но от этой мысли возбуждение только крепнет.

Джек, словно улавливая его настрой, заводится снова, член прижимается к блестящему от пота и спермы животу. Принц безостановочно стонет: «Пожалуйста, хочу тебя. Хочу твой член, Т'Чалла. Узел хочу».

По щедро выделяющейся смазке входить легко. Джек вскрикивает от одного этого движения, сжимается, обхватывая его тесно-плотно-горячо, и после нескольких движений в этой восхитительной тугой тесноте Т'Чалла отпускает себя. Горячее семя изливается толчками, и, уткнувшись в ямку между плечом и шеей своего омеги, король крепко сжимает зубы, оставляя понятную всем метку: «Мой!»

Джек кончает, когда набухший узел до предела растягивает натертые стенки ануса, и обессилено приваливается к Т'Чалле, когда он осторожно укладывается набок. Каждый раз, когда узел сдвигается внутри, по телу омеги пробегает дрожь и он заторможено вскидывает ресницы, чтобы через секунду опустить их вновь. Т'Чалла натягивает на них сбившееся покрывало.

– Спи, – шепчет он в мокрый от пота загривок Джека, неторопливо зализывая оставленную отметину, – спи сейчас, милый принц. Потому что, когда спустится ночь и Баст посмотрит на нас золотым зрачком низко висящей луны, я возьму тебя вновь во славу ее.

Джек спит. За панорамным окном королевской спальни занимается полымем небосклон, и огромная статуя черной пантеры сыто щурится на заходящее рыжее солнце.


End file.
